sfandomcom-20200213-history
Santorini Man
The "Santorini Man" is a nickname of every one of a series of mysterious dead bodies found during the 20th century around the world, and sharing several common points. Characteristics All Santorini Men were found recently dead, not very much decomposed, with no obvious injuries. They are all fully dressed with shoes. No identification was possible for any of the bodies, through face, fingerprints or dental evidence. Also, there was a lack of official explanations from the governments involved. The most puzzling common point, which connects them to the mystery of V. M. Straka is that all were allegedly found with a page from a Straka book in their pockets, for no obvious reason. Many examined those pages for codes, recurrences, similarities or something that could be a message, with no result. Most of them had a page numbered 9-10 (which sums as 19). History of the phenomenon The first such body was found in 1937 on Santorini (hence the name). the mystery sparked a worldwide sensation, but Greek officials did not give any information, and even denied the discovery of such a body. However more kept appearing in different places but with similar details, even while interest in the mystery faded a little during the war. Even Straka himself apparently makes an allusion to this phenomenon in the Interlude of the Ship of Theseus. This went on until 1951; after that, things got quiet and people assumed that the killer(s) had finished. After 12 years, bodies appeared again. Some see the return of the person(s) or organization responsible for the deaths, continuing the previous "job"; others thought that it was the work of copycat killer(s). This time there were two notable exceptions: one was found encased in ice, and one was a woman. The "Second Wave" ended in 1977, with the 19th victim in all. The Santorini Man Society collects data about the phenomenon and has published newsletters with assembled information and theories. A "Third Wave" of bodies was current between 2011 and 2012. Theories The theories around the phenomenon involve the identities of the victims, the killer(s) and their connection to V. M. Straka. Perhaps the killer was Straka himself, or a Straka fan, or they were after Straka and people around him. The recently most popular theory is that the killings are driven by a conspiracy of wealthy and powerful people. Those decided to move against Straka, figure out who he was and kill anyone who even might be him. The pages could be a calling card or taunt. In this case, Straka was probably among the victims (in Havana '46), but the killings continued because perhaps they didn’t believe they really got him. Milton Nunley, former Vice President of the Santorini Man Society, proposed that a coalition of industrial interests ordered killers against dangerous labor agitators. The Straka page would be some form of a warning message to anti-corporate activists (like Straka was). This goes with the theory that the first SantoMan was French labor activist Jerome Verdier. List of bodies Trivia This is based on the Somerton Man. External links *Article on eotvoswheel.com category:Straka candidates